Whose Dk is it?
by A.N.T Farm Lover 205
Summary: Jessie finds out that someone videotaped her in the shower how does she know, how will she find out, did she make the right choice the first time? If not is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I came up with this idea just out of the blue may be a bit cliché but eh whatcha gonna do?**

"Ughh! Another rejection!" Jessie cried in agony as she exited the doors of the elevator into the penthouse.

As she sat on the couch she noticed a laptop opened to a paused video. Out of curiosity she pressed play and found that it was a video of the hallway.

"Oh it's just one of Ravi's home videos for class." Jessie said.

But as she placed it down she saw something she didn't expect she saw the viewfinder leading to the bathroom. Her curiosity growing she picked it up again and saw that it was in fact a video of her taking a shower.

"What the?" Jessie said a bit disgusted and turned on.

As she continued to watch she found that the camera had been placed down to the view of a Caucasian penis and a hand jacking off.

"Luke?" Jessie said. "Feeling wet knowing she was being spied on."

After seeing this she went upstairs to his room and quietly opened the door to see him sitting watching some videos, surprisingly not of her bathing.

"Luke?" Jessie said in a calm almost seductive voice.

"Yeah?" He said looking up from his tablet.

"Do you still have a crush on me?"

"Um?" Luke said. "Is this a trick question?"

"Nope, just curious." She said placing a hand on his leg inches from his crotch.

"Well then um yeah. But if you aren't interested then what's the point?"

"Oh well do you ever have visions of having sex with me?" Jessie said her hand moving millimeters closer to his erecting penis.

"Um sure?" Luke said confused.

"Oh well how would you like to make your dreams come true?" Jessie said her hand now gripping his penis.

"Uhh Jes…sss..iee." Luke stammered feeling another hand other than his own on his penis.

"Yeeesss Luke?" Jessie said on the foot of his bed and crawling up in between his legs.

"Iii..ii." Luke stammered.

"Luke?" Jessie cooed obviously winning him over.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up. And let your Nanny take care of you." Jessie said pulling his basketball shorts off and revealing his 9 inch erect dick.

Seeing now that it was fully erect Jessie put both hands on his shaft and began to jack him off.

Causing him to moan immensely "Ohh shiiitt Jessie!"

Hearing this she took this as a queue to place his head in her mouth and began to suck on his in earning yet another moan.

"Do you like this? Huh Luke?"

"Do you like it when I suck your big dick?" "Yeah, you like that, Luke?" Crooned Jessie, as she was stroking Luke's cock. "Yeah you like it when I suck your big fucking cock?"

"You know I do", breathed Luke.

"Yeah, does it feel good? Does it feel good with your cock in my wet mouth?"

"Fuck yeah!" Luke wasn't sure who this new Jessie was or why she was acting like this but, Luke decided that he liked the new Jessie.

"I'm just a dirty little slut", teased Jessie, as she grabbed Luke's butt cheeks and started fucking his cock with her mouth. Luke could feel Jessie's fingernails digging into his butt as she was fervently sucking his cock. Once again, Luke was overcome by immense pleasure, and he realized that he was coming close to an orgasm.

"Jessie", he gasped. I'm about to of cum!"

"I am supposed to be taking care of you well am I taking care of you?" "Do you feel good?" "Do you feel satisfied master?" "Do you like it when your slut calls you master?"

"Y…ees.s.s.s.s!" Luke said placing his hand on his bitches head pushing her head down further causing her to reach 7 out if 9 inches.

After about 30 seconds more of blowing Jessie heard him moaning "I'm gonna cum Jessie!"

"No you don't!"" She said pulling him out of her mouth and then stood up. And sat down inches from his dick and began to lower herself down.

"Are you a virgin Luke?"

"Yes."

"So am I." Jessie replied.

"Really?"

"Yep none of my past boyfriends were smart enough to take advantage of my nice tight pussy."

"Oh that's too bad sexy because when you're with me your pussy will not be tight for long!" Luke said feeling a sudden jolt of confidence.

"Oh hopefully master. I am sooo tired of being a virgin I want to be popped and have you inside of me sooo badly." And with that she lowered herself onto his dick covering 7 inches.

"Wait Jessie! Condom!"

"Hell no Luke I'm on BC bitch!"

"Whoa I'm the master you're the bitch"

"Hearing this made her extremely horny", as she continued to lower herself.

"Ohhhhhh Luke your soo big!" She said before free falling onto his dick popping her cherry.

"Aghhh Luke!"

"Auhh Jessie you feel so good covering my big cock."

"Oh yes baby you feel so good."

"After about 30 seconds of waiting she felt an immense amount of pleasure."

"Oh baby it feels so good." After saying that she started bouncing up and down on his cock.

"Oh yeah Luke do you like my tight virgin cunt all on top of your big fucking cock?" 

"Yes I fucking do!"

"Yeah, you like that, Luke? crooned Jessie, as she was bouncing on Luke's cock. "Yeah you like it when I ride your big fucking cock?"

"You know I do", breathed Luke.

"Yeah, does it feel good? Does it feel good with your cock in my wet tight little pussy?"

"Fuck yeah!" Luke wasn't sure who this girl stroking his cock and talking dirty to him was. She looked like his nanny Jessie, but she acted and talked like a porn star. Luke decided that he liked the new Jessie.

"I'm just a dirty little slut!", teased Jessie, as she grabbed Luke's butt cheeks and started fucking his cock with her tight-ass little pussy.. Once again, Luke was overcome by immense pleasure, and he realized that he was coming close to an orgasm.

Jessie, he gasped. "I'm about to of cum"

After 3 minutes of riding she got up and got on all 4s.

"Master will you fuck your bitch like the bitch she is?"

"Hell yeah I will" Luke said getting on his knees and placing his dick in her pussy and pounding her like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh fuck Luke oh yeah oh just like that oh fuck me oh yeah oh Fuuuuccccckkkkkk LUKKKEEEE!"

"Damn Jessie soo good!" was all Luke could emit as he felt her spew her cum on his dick.

After about 5 minutes of doggy style Luke cried I'm cumming Jessie!

"Ok Luke I want you to cum right in my tight little pussy give it to me! I'm such a dirty slut I will and want to take any of masters cum and have my pussy engulf it!"

"That put Luke over the edge as he came and shot a large load of cum into Jessie's cunt."

"AHHHHH" He cried in pleasure.

"Oh" Jessie moaned feeling cum in her pussy for the first time ever.

"So Luke Jessie said after she came down from her sex high. Which was better this or seeing me in the shower?"

"Shower? I never saw you in the shower."

"Oh come on Luke I saw the video on your laptop downstairs." Jessie said with a come on I know it was you look.

"Um Jessie my laptop is right here. He said holding it up from under his bed."

"Wait so if it's not your laptop then who's is it? And who else in this family has a white dick?"

**Whose is it? If Luke didn't do it then who did? How about this if you guess it then I'll give you a shout out, if you're a fellow fan fiction writer I'll give you a profile shout out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I am dedicating this chapter to the following two people sean. and k-1992. For giving me the support they have.**

"Ok so if it wasn't Luke then who else could it be?" "I mean it looked like a Caucasian dick but it must have been Ravi" Jessie thought. Hearing about how big Indian dicks were this turned her on.

Before entering the room Jessie decided to leave her clothes off outside of his room.

As she entered the Indian boy's room she saw him with his chemistry set at his desk.

"Hey Ravi watcha' doing?" Jessie asked over his shoulder.

"Oh hi Jessie I am working on a phallus-growth enhancer" Ravi said not bothering to look up.

"I'm sorry a what?" Jessie said confused.

"I am working on a potion to grow my penis so I can get with the ladies when I get older." Ravi said still too concentrated on his work to notice a 5'10" sex bomb waiting above him.

"Oh ok" Jessie said. Her crotch soaking and dripping on the floor. "Um do you mind looking behind you for a sec?" Jessie said realizing she was at desperate times.

"Holy Shit!" Ravi said. And immediately covering his mouth. "I am so sorry Jessie" he said.

"It's ok Ravi" Jessie said chuckling. "Here if you're really sorry you'll drink some of that potion junk and come over here and fuck me senseless."

"Ok Jessie!" Ravi said excited. He pulled off his shirt and pants to reveal his 9 ½ cock.

"Holy schnauzer" Jessie exclaimed. "I wonder what it will be after the elixir?" She thought to herself.

"Ok so now all I should have to do is take a tad bit of this and dab it on my tongue." Ravi said demonstrating.

After waiting a few moments there was no result.

"Oh well" Jessie said disappointed. "Just come over her and take control Ravi!" Jessie said on her shoulders knees spread wide.

"Ok" Ravi said shrugging. "I apologize in advance for any rude or unnecessary things I say to you."  
>"Ravi I don't all too much give a shit!" "Just come over here and fuck me!"<p>

"Ok!" Ravi said overly excited now for some reason." "Ok on the count of 5…1…2…3…"

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Jessie cried. And pulled his legs to meet her pussy and took in his entire cock in one foul swoop."

"Ohh fuck!" Ravi and Jessie said instinctively.

"Good now pump your big dick in and out of me!" Jessie cried.

Following her command Ravi pumped in and out.

Within seconds of doing so Jessie felt something more extraordinary then anything she felt before.

"Ravi is your cock growing?!" Jessie cried eyes shut and rolled to the back of her head.

"I think so!" Ravi squealed between shut eyes.

Jessie began to feel an extra 1,2,3,4 inches! Growing inside of her.

"Holy fuck!" Jessie cried in pure pleasure as his cock was hitting her g-spot without fail each and every time. "Ravi! It worked!" Jessie said in between moans.

"Yeeesssss I think it did!" Ravi cried.

"Pull out Ravi! I need to cum!" Jessie cried as she squirted out bursts of juices out of her now clenching pussy.

"Ohh Fuck Baby Fuuuuuuuuccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkk! She cursed feeling like a shotgun unloading its shells.

After she was finished she felt something crawl in between her legs. It was Mrs. Kipling!

"Ahh Mrs. Kipling wants to help clean up the mess!" Ravi cooed.

Almost as if she had spoken to him Ravi nodded his head in agreement to the horrifying lizard and pulled out. Sticking his 13 inch cock into Jessie's mouth.

"It appears Mrs. Kipling wants a turn." Ravi said.

"Wait whaaaaaat!" Jessie moaned her face full of cock and being filled by the scaly tail that crept into her honey hole.

"Aughh" Jessie said. Feeling it coil up inside her stretched cunt feeling every one of the scales scratch up inside of her.

She then felt it be forcefully yanked from her pussy causing her to scream in complete ecstasy.

"AHHHHH" Jessie screamed. As she released more of her juices onto the caramel colored wood.

She lay there unable to move as she felt her tongue slithering to lap up the juices occasionally scraping up against her walls, earning more moans.

"Ohh fuck Jessie yeah suck on my big cock!" "Suck it until I cum into your mouth filling it up!"

After about 2 minutes of Ravi forcefully forcing his cock into her mouth she felt the anaconda of a cock begin to tremble.

"Oh Jessie I'm gonna cum!" Then without any more warning Jessie felt the cock erupt sending long streams down her throat. Over filling it to the point where she was feeling a cum river rush down the side of her cheek. After about 30 seconds she finally began to feel it slow down her breasts and face now covered in his semen.

Pulling out he jacked and squeezed the remaining cum into her mouth and watched as she slowly but surely swallowed all of the cum that was in her mouth.

"Wow Jessie that was amazing!" Ravi said his cock returning back to normal size.

"You're telling me" Jessie said sitting up and feeling his cum rush down her stomach and over her pussy.

"Ohh" Jessie softly moaned as she felt Mrs. Kipling lick from the mixed juices.

"So how did this come into comparison with my shower video?" Jessie said licking the cum from her breasts and savoring the taste.

"I don't know what you're talking about but if you want to make a shower video I would be more than happy to oblige."

"Wait so if it wasn't you and it wasn't Luke then who was it?" Jessie said seriously confused.

"You fucked my brother as well?" Ravi said.

"Yeah." Jessie said.

"Ohh may be one day soon we can do the double penis in one girl thing." Ravi said.

"You mean double penetration?" Jessie tried to clarify.

"Yeah that!" "And I could give Luke the potion as well and we could even see what the effect is on you if you would like!"

"Ok after I find out who videotaped me" Jessie said still concentrating.

"Morgan and Christina are on the set of Galacta Puss…What is it 8 now?" "So it was'n't Morgan" "Who could it be?" Jessie contemplated. "Ok Ravi I'll consider the double penetration" Jessie said standing up. "Until then I want you to clean up all this mess." she said and scooped up a handful of the mixed cum and slipped it down her throat.

"Ok" Ravi said as he urged Mrs. Kipling to drink some.

"Ravi you can't leave this on it will run out of batteries." Jessie said grabbing a camcorder placed in position to record the scene that just happened.

"That is not mine Jessie, but I can turn it off if you should like." Ravi said looking up.

"Wait if that's not yours then whose is it?" She said looking through the footage, and seeing her and Luke having sex, as well as the one that just happened. After setting it down a message across the screen read sending to owner.

"Wait unless…"

**Who is it? Who is the one recording the scenes? Should Luke and Ravi and possibly this mysterious dick have a group sex session? Leave a review as to who you think it could be! **


End file.
